


With Love

by Haltijas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a conversation with a friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haltijas/pseuds/Haltijas
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are idiots, that much has always been clear. They are also in love, which is a problem when neither of them realizes this.





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a conversation with @leispiach! Love ya, Noah ;3

Thump. Followed by some heavy breathing and the squeaking of shoes in the almost empty gym. Thump. The sound of a ball hitting the ground rang through the empty space, only heard by the two individuals practicing late into the night. It had already become a habit of Hinata and Kageyama’s to stay behind, to practice even when rest of the team had long gone home. After the usual “One more!” from Hinata, the ball was once again in the air, along with the short middle blocker. Thump, and the ball hit the floor once more. The long practice had finally started wearing the young rascals down. The smell of sweat in the gym was enough of a proof of that fact. 

“We should start cleaning up and lock the gym for the night already,” said Kageyama, while starting to collect all the volleyballs scattered across the back of the gym. Hinata complied, dwelling in the comfortable silence between the two. Cleaning up like that had been long since been engraved in their minds. Hinata had also learned how awkward Kageyama was when it came to small talk, preferring to stay quiet unless speaking was necessary. While normally bubbly and talkative, Hinata would quiet down when they were alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk; quite the opposite. He always had something to say. But spending time alone with Kageyama put his mind to ease. Kageyama’s presence was calming and pleasant. At least, that’s what it was like for Hinata. 

It didn’t take long for Kageyama and Hinata to clean the gym. Locking it, they started walking away from school grounds. Neither of them had talked much, until they were at the parting point. Kageyama was just about to say his good byes, when Hinata spoke up. 

“Hey Kageyama, can I try something?” he asked. Hinata wasn’t sure why he was feeling so nervous suddenly. Kageyama, having no idea what Hinata could possibly want to try, while at the same time trusting the other so completely, that he just nodded quietly. 

“Okay! In that case, can I ask you to lean down a bit?” Hinata continued after getting approval from Kageyama. The nervousness inside him just grew and grew, like it would before a big game. Heart pumping, Hinata held his breath. 

“Sure?” Kageyama answered, still unsure about his companion’s intentions. Quietly he complied to Hinata’s request, bending down just a bit. And the time almost stopped in it’s place. In a blink Hinata had stepped a bit closer to Kageyama and closed the gap between the two. While the kiss only lasted a few short seconds, to them both it could have been an eternity. The kiss was what you’d expect from a first kiss; quick and nervous. But it was also soft. It was almost like a secret, whispered between the closest of friends. And it left them both yearning for something more. But neither of them could place the feelings they felt during and after the kiss. 

Again, it was Hinata who pried himself from Kageyama, ending their first kiss. Giving him a cheeky smile, Hinata climbed on his bike, waving a good bye and biking off to home. Kageyama on the other hand stayed behind for a brief moment, pondering what exactly had just happened and why he felt so happy all of a sudden. In the end, he too went home. But the night ended up being longer for them, than either had expected. Neither was able to think straight for the rest of the night, and sleeping was now also off the table. It was clear that there was something between the two, but neither of the boys was able to identify what. 

But so continued their habit. Attend morning practice, go to class, spend the lunch together, go to practice, attend evening classes, go to practice, stay behind. But now it included quick kisses here and there. At first it had only been when they were parting ways, a way of saying good bye without actually saying anything. But as time went on, the kisses became more and more frequent. A kiss for good morning, a kiss after lunch, a kiss in the changing room once everyone else had left, and of course, a kiss for good bye. Neither of them thought much of the kisses they shared. After all, it was part of their friendship now. A way of communicating between the two that did not involve words. 

Kageyama and Hinata were once again eating lunch together, close to the gym they practiced in. As usual, Hinata was blabbering on about some show he had watched last night with his sister. Kageyama was listening to him speak like he normally would, making a comment or two here and there and sipping his milk. Everything was normal. And like they did at the end of any other lunch, they kissed for brief moment and headed to the class as they normally did. Except, this time they heard something. 

“Hinata, Kageyama, I didn’t know you two were together,” said a voice both of them knew well. Turning around they came face to face with their captain, Daichi. 

“Ah hmmn we, uh we are not, it’s not like hng,” Hinata started stammering. He was blushing bright red up to his ears, while trying to explain that no, they were not in fact a couple. “Daichi! We are not together! Where did you get that idea?” 

Daichi stared at the two standing in front of him. Hinata blushing red and Kageyama doing everything in his power to not face Daichi’s stare. “But you two did kiss, no?” Daichi wondered. 

“No Daichi! We did not kiss,” panicked, Kageyama lifted his head, “It’s only considered a kiss if you are in love, right? So we did not kiss!” 

“Yeah, god Daichi,” Hinata said, still embarrassed. “It’s only a kiss when you love the other person! Don’t you seriously know anything?” To emphasize Hinata even raised his arms and formed a x in front of him. 

The denial from the boys caused Daichi to start chuckling. This in turn made their embarrassment even greater. Luckily for Hinata and Kageyama, the school bell rang signalling the end of lunch and start of the next period. At least in class they would be safe from Daichi’s knowing eyes. But soon they would have practice once again, and by then Daichi would be the least of their problems. 

Daichi’s words had gotten Kageyama thinking about his feelings towards Hinata. Rarely did he even spare a thought to anything besides his dear volleyball. But something about Daichi’s words and the captain’s knowing eyes had gotten him thinking. What did he really feel towards the sunshine boy, also known as Hinata. Sure at first Kageyama had been indifferent towards the red head, but as time went on they had first become rivals, which gradually formed into a friendship between the two. But that raised the question if there was actually something deeper he felt towards Hinata. What he did know about his feelings towards Hinata was that he made Kageyama feel happy. Thinking about Hinata gave Kageyama a warm feeling in his chest, he could stare at Hinata for hours, but that surely didn’t mean that Kageyama actually loved Hinata, right? 

Little did Kageyama know, that while he pondered his own emotions, Hinata was doing the exact same thing. Hinata’s head was in the clouds. He couldn’t stop thinking. Thinking and then thinking more. He thought about Kageyama, and their history together. He thought about how pretty Kageyama looked when he was playing, or how much Hinata yearned to hold his hand sometimes. Hinata thought about the time they had spent together and challenges they had faced together, and his chest started to tighten. Just like that something went through his head. “I'm in love with that idiot, aren’t I?” the blush rising to his cheeks once again. Embarrassed, he laid his head on the desk, staring at the sky outside. 

That’s how Kageyama and Hinata spent rest of the classes that day, heads in the clouds, saying nothing to one another. Before they even noticed, it was time for their practice. And they had both reached the same conclusion. “I must be in love with that dumbass” by the time they finally reached the changing room. 

There was a tense silence when Kageyama and Hinata finally faced one another in the changing room. Both of them had been avoiding the other since their encounter with Daichi, leaving only an awkward silence between them when they were forced so close to each other. Neither of them could say a word. Especially not about their feelings. And as practice started this was showing in how they played. Kageyama and Hinata were utterly and completely out of sync. Sometimes it was because the other had spent too much time staring at the other to really notice what was going on. And on other times it was because they couldn’t look at each other properly without getting flustered and distracted. Finally Daichi had to lock both of them out of the gym from sheer desperation. Just like on their first day at Karasuno, when they were kicked out for fighting. Except now they had something much more difficult ahead than just working through their differences. Now they’d have to work through their stupid and confusing feelings towards one another. 

“No, for the third time, I won’t let you guys in before you work through whatever is bothering the both of you!” Daichi announced, yet again, from inside. Hinata and Kageyama had been standing outside the gym for 20 minutes and they were getting desperate. Desperate to either get out of the situation or to get the other one to confess, to say something, anything. But the words were stuck in their throats. It was slowly driving them both mad. 

Hinata cursed his nerves, his stupid feelings but most of all, he cursed how stupidly amazing and wonderful Kageyama was. How pretty Kageyama’s smile was when he was playing volleyball, how cute Kageyama looked when he was dozing off. And Hinata couldn’t bare his own emotions much longer. Not at this rate at least. Being stuck with Kageyama made Hinata think about how much he wanted to kiss Kageyama. 

Kageyama’s line of thinking lined amazingly similarly with Hinata’s. He could not get the other boy’s dazzling smile from his head nor could he stop imagining what it would like to be together as a couple. Kageyama thought about how much he loved Hinata’s boisterous laughter and how much he wished to spend so much time with the boy next to him. And at that point, Kageyama could no longer stop himself from pouring out his feelings for Hinata. 

Taking Hinata’s wrist, Kageyama started to talk. “Hinata, uhm hnghh, Hinata I know this may sound really damn stupid and dumb or whatever, but I like you. Like really, really like you. Not like how friends like each other or whatever, but like, romantically, like you.” 

Kageyama’s words shook Hinata to his core. He had not been expecting Kageyama to ever even think of him in that way, let alone be the one to really confess first. This all left Hinata quite speechless he stood gaping at Kagey ama as he tried to sort out his next words; his next actions. And so, without truly thinking it through, he buried himself in Kageyama’s shirt and mumbled something, taking Kageyama completely off guard. 

“Idiot, speak clearer or I won’t understand” Kageyama stuttered while desperately trying to keep calm. He wasn’t sure how to interpret Hinata’s sudden actions, but the closeness did make Kageyama feel much better than before. It meant that Hinata didn’t completely hate him, giving him hope. 

“I said, I like you too, dumbass!” Hinata muttered, prying himself off of Kageyama for a short while. That was, until he was too embarrassed to look at the boy in front of him, and buried his face into Kageyama’s shirt once again, leaving them both stuttering and blushing outside the gym. 

Eventually the two calmed themselves enough to have a proper, but short conversation about their feelings. They still blushed whenever they locked eyes, but at least they were talking to one another. At one point, Hinata took Kageyama’s hand, to try and reassure himself of the fact that this was all real, and not a dream. But the conversation would yield one more surprise for the new couple. 

When the moment came that they were willing to try to get to practice again, standing next to one another and holding hands, Kageyama asked one faithful question: “Can I kiss you, for real this time?” 

It only took Hinata a moment to process the question and to spring into action. Before Kageyama could take back his question, Hinata had already pulled him down a bit and kissed him. 

The kiss wasn’t like the ones they had shared before. This kiss had months of love and tenderness behind it; it held so many unspoken words and confessions. It made the surrounding area disappear and for a moment there was no one else in the world. Nothing could matter more than that moment Kageyama and Hinata shared between them on that chilly March evening, outside the second gym. 

Later, when the couple was finally allowed to partake in the practice once more, a sigh of relief could be heard from the whole team. For months they had had to watch the two idiots dance around each other and their feelings. It was about time that everyone could finally concentrate on things that mattered; things like, who won the bet (Asahi was off by a few days, and Sugawara almost ended him for that) and who would have to sleep next to the idiotic couple when they attended any camps or away games.


End file.
